When I fall in love" [ A Lina + Zel songfic ]
by Kriyn Dake
Summary: It's just a regular day when Zel's searching for his cure in the library, until Lina decides to pop in and talk with him


"When I Fall in Love With You"   
A Lina + Zel songfic by Perlya

When I fall in love with you" is a song by Celine Dion and Luther Vandros.

When we fall in love   
it will be forever...

Zelgadis was bent over an ancient spell book. By his side, there were haphazard piles of similar books that threatened to topple over any second. His usually smooth forehead creased in concentration as he murmured to himself unconsciously, fingers tracing the ancient runes of the page. A gentle spring breeze drifted from a nearby window, it shifted through his lavender hair before travelling on to play in a fiery mass of red curls.

or I'll never fall in love...

Lina paused when she reached the doorway of the library, her hands frozen in position to knock on the open door. She wondered as she stood there, if he could sense her presence. Judging from how concentrated he was... probably not. She liked moments like these, when she could observe him silently from afar. A lump caught in her throat as she stared at his slender frame and pose. Her eyes took in his whispery lavender hair and smooth skin and the elegant aura that emitted from him like a natural intoxicating fragrance.

How could he feel he was not beautiful?   
In her eyes... he was.

She brushed away a fleeting moment of panic. He could not possibly have read her minds, she sighed. She was just too paranoid. She grinned and stepped over the threshold...

In a restless world   
like this is...

Zelgadis shook his head. This spell would not work. He threw the book aside to join the growing pile and lay his head back on the cool cement floor of the library. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind too drift. It was so peaceful around him but the turmoil and urgency in his mind kept him from finding any real contentment at all. A rare smile graced his lips.

Love has ended before it's begun   
and too many light kisses seem to cool in the warmth of the sun

Wait a second, not ALL contentment. There were times when...

"Zel... Really. Lazing around? It's something I don't see you do very often,"

When I give my heart   
it will be completely   
or I'll never give my heart

His eyelids flickered open immediately and was met with the visage of a teasingly cheerful face, framed by tumbling locks of wild fire. As he stared into those shimmering ruby eyes, the smile never left his face. This was one of those times, where the urgency... the fears... all left him.

I'll never give my heart   
and the moment I can feel that you feel that way too...

The taunting words that Lina had prepared got caught in her throat as she caught him staring up at her. He was smiling... at her? No, that could not be. He must just have had a nice dream. She should not kid herself so. But yet...

I feel that way too   
'cause when I fall in love with you...

As she stared into those aquamarine blue eyes, it was like staring at a depthless ocean. She had the dreamy sensaton of falling into them. She was locked in place by those eyes, those perfect eyes which seemed to have opened the barriers that always seemed to keep her out.

When I fall in love   
it will be forever

Zelgadis coughed.

Lina blinked.

He coughed again, politely and Lina blushed as she realized they were in a fairly awkward position. She immediately stepped aside and Zelgadis got up almost as quickly, his falling hair hiding a rising blush.

He cleared his throat and sat silently there.

"Erm... I er... justcametoseeif..." Lina silently berated herself for letting the words tumble out incoherently. "I meant... did you find anything useful?"

The slow shake of his head told her everything. She pursed her lips then sat down quietly beside him. She found her eyes drifting back to him after a while, the silence a little uncomfortable. The brash Lina Inverse could beat up monsters and throw bandits into outerspace without a second thought but in situations like these, she was as lost and helpless as a babe.

Or I'll never fall in love   
Or I'll never never fall in love

Peering at him, she sighed a little sadly. He must be depressed again. This was the millionth library they had come to. She and the rest of the group were beginning to despair if there were any more left. It was not like they minded his appearance at all, she certainly did not. She knew that getting rid of this curse was extremely important to him and she wished he did not have to bear this burden anymore. She wished...

In a restless world   
Like this is...

"You're awfully quiet," he stated simply and quietly. Lina blinked, he was always catching her unawares like that.

"Is something wrong?" he continued quietly, allowing the a little concern to creep into his voice. He shifted his head to stare at her and immediately regretted it. The sunrays from a window directly above shone down on her face and danced on her hair, surrounding her with unseen sparkles of fairy dust. It was only then did he notice that she did not have on her regular outfit but a simple plain white dress that reached to her knees.

Love has ended before it's begun   
and too many ligjht kisses seem to cool in the warmth of the sun

She wished he knew that she liked him the way he was. Who was she trying to kid? Like? She had a crush on him. A pretty bad one. She wondered why everyone else was not. Come to think of it, Amelia did have a crush on him, but that was more like infatuation. Syphiel worshipped Gourry anyway. Her thoughts were interrupted by Zelgadis.

"You're wearing a dress." he said. Lina looked down at herself, she had almost forgotten. She giggled slightly.

"Well, my usual outfit does need washing. I can't be expected to go around naked could I?" she remarked and laughed some more when Zelgadis blushed.

"Erm... you look good in it." he commented and almost covered his mouth in shock. Had he really sad that?

Lina froze. That was the first time he had complimented her.

"Thankyou" she mumbled and averted her eyes. She resisted the urge to put a hand to her chest to calm her thumping heart. Oh dear, had she fallen from him that badly.

When I give my heart   
it will be completely

Zelgadis was about to scream at himself. Now she would know! He had been trying to hide his feelings for so long because he was afraid of her reaction... her possible rejection and now he had just gone and spoilt everything, possibly their friendship too. What WAS her reaction anyway, his eyes swept over to her and saw her blushing furiously.

Or I'll never give my heart

Could it be? His mind raced with a hundred denials, a hundred excuses, a hundred impossibilities and yet... what if... she had truly fallen like he had.

Suddenly he had to know, the need to know threatened to break him apart. That was one of the reasons why he was searching for a cure, so that he was worthy of her.

And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too...

"Do you love Gourry?" he asked and was not even surprised when he heard his smooth rich deep voice cracked slightly.

Lina jerked her head up to see him staring intently at her.

"No! Of course not! I..." she bit off her sentence, she had almost let the cat out of the bag.

"Yes?" he asked quietly, pleading slightly.

"I.. I..." she was mesmerized by those swrily pools of blue eyes once again... those sapphires which threated to penetrate her soul were now asking for her to reveal her most carefully hidden secret. They were pleading for her to let them know her answer.

it's when I fall in love...

"I... it's you," she finally blurted out and her eyes took on a scared feral look and was just about to race out of the room when a hand touched her shoulder gently.

"Me," he whispered and his face came up to hers. The time for secrets was past.

"Yes..." she replied back quietly and numbly as she stared up at him.

"Did you know?" He asked slowly quietly as his other trembling hand slowly and hesitantly came up and held her chin softly.

when I fall in love...

"K-know what?" she stammered as her eyes widened in shock at his touch and the closeness of his face.

"Know that... I've fallen for you?" he asked quietly. Her eyes widened noticeably in shock at the same time her lips split into a disbelieving smile.

when I fall in love...

"T-that's impossible!" her voice and denial seemed far away as his face came nearer till their noses touched. Zelgadis only smiled, a calm and secret smile as he bent closer and kissed her.

When I fall in love...

Lina's eyes fluttered close as she savoured the feel of his smooth and soft lips that melted against hers like soft metal. Her arms went up around him and her own delicate lips were coursing with passion as she responded. Time seemed to freeze and stop and encase them in a world of peaceful silence where there was only the two of them.

They finally parted and both of them smiled. They were no longer alone.

with you...

-------------------------   
GO LINA + ZEL!!! I JUST LOVE THE 2 OF THEM!!! OHhhhhhhhh... I can't stand it!!! *goes off to marry the 2 of them off* This is my first ever mushy mushy ficcy. So could you'll PLEASE give me comments? Thanks! GO LINA + ZEL!!!


End file.
